


sacrifice

by panickygoblin



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickygoblin/pseuds/panickygoblin
Summary: Susie can't stand the thought of having to explain to her dear ole' Alice why she's been having so many night terrors, and doesn't plan on it. That is until a date night gone wrong.





	sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first full fic ive written in quite a hot fucking minute and honestly? im proud  
> let me know what you think!!

You had been sitting on the couch for an hour now, having been awoken by yet another night terror. Grumbling to yourself, you absentmindedly pick at the open wound on your neck, causing more dark green ink to flow freely down your chest and shirt.

"... This fuckin' stinks." You say, out loud.

Almost everyone in the studio had the privilege of not remembering their life before Joey Drew- the old bastard- took it all away. Even Allison didn't remember. Why you? Why did you, of all people, have to remember? Why were you forced to relive your own murder on a near nightly basis?

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear your angel stirring next to you.

The toon, perfect little Alice, groaned quietly and shifted, beginning to wake up. She must've heard you. You sigh, digging into your shirt pocket for a cigarette as she stretches out, just barely opening her big pie-cut eyes.

"Mm.. Susie..?" She yawns, slowly sitting up and looking at you. Your stomach flips when she calls you that name. Now was definitely not the time for it. Had it been anyone else, you probably would have thrown a fit or gotten an attitude- But Alice was different. No matter what, Alice was always allowed to call you that.

As she woke up you had managed to find a cigarette and a match, putting the cig in your mouth and striking the match against one of your horns. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart." You say to her as you light your cigarette.

Alice is silent for a moment before she crawls up closer to you, her tail swaying behind her. "Did ya have another lil nightmare?" She inquires. You sigh again, and shake your head. "Don't worry about it, Al. I promise I'm fine." The angel has a pouty look on her face when she gets up on her knees, wrapping her arms around your neck. You turn your head away briefly to blow smoke away from her, putting a hand on her lower back.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't wanna talk about it?? I've been real worried about ya, Suze..You're havin' so many nightmares lately!" You look back at her with a sort of grimace. There's a look of genuine worry in those pie-cuts.

You wished you could explain everything to her. But that meant having to explain why you died- having to explain that you died for her. You didn't want her thinking it was her fault. No matter how much you could explain that it was your own ignorance that got you killed, you knew Alice would find some way to make it her fault. This was the last thing you wanted.

So you nod at her, trying to force the best smile you could. "I promise, Angel, there's nothin' to worry about." She's still got that look on her face, but she gives up.

Instead, she pulls away, rubbing one of her eyes a bit. "Hey! Since it's nice and calm now, how about you and I go on a lil supply run??" You open your mouth to protest, but Alice keeps going. "I know you said it was too risky, but I never get ta' leave this dusty ol' shrine room! And plus, you need someone who can watch yer back when that sword wieldin' dame you told me about isn't able to." She traces one of her gloved fingers up your arm, giving you the saddest puppy eyes she could manage. It made your dead heart almost melt.

"C'mon, Suze," She continues. "It could even be like a date, if ya wanted." You think about it for a moment, and realize she's probably right. You did get hurt a lot more when you were by yourself during your little scavenging missions. Alice could not only be good company, but a good look-out for you as well. Besides, it's not like anything would happen to her with you around. Never in a million years. You sigh.

"Alright, Alice. You win this time. Get yer shoes on." She leans down to grab her mary janes excitedly, and you stand to go grab your supplies.

-

The two of you had gone down into the lower levels of the studio, narrowly avoiding Butcher Gang members and searchers. You were dangerously close to the Ink Demon's lair, and wanted to grab anything you could as fast as possible. You definitely didn't wanna run into the little devil himself with sweet ole' Alice with you. Once the maze of a hallway you found yourself in was clear, your search for anything of value continued.

"Ooh! Susie, come look at this!!" Your angel calls to you from behind, and you turn around to see what she's talking about.

You feel your heart sink when you read the sign above the door she's walking up to.

OFFICE OF JOEY DREW

You stand quickly, but before you could say anything Alice was already opening the door and skipping her way in.

"A-Alice, wait- Oh, Jesus Christ.." You grumble. In the fifty years you had been stuck in this godforsaken place, you had absolutely refused to go in that room, and now you had no choice. Who knew what was in that room? As much as you didn't want to, Alice's safety was more important than your feelings. Hesitantly, you follow her.

Luckily there were no monsters here. Alice was sitting in the bastard's chair, giggling up a storm as she looked through the belongings he left behind.

"Wow! I can't believe it. I'm sittin' in where the man himself used to sit!" She exclaims. You open your mouth to make a snarky comment, but stop yourself. She doesn't know any better.

Trying to distract yourself, you go to the little file cabinet in the corner and open one of the drawers, digging through for parts. You're about to comment on how the two of you should get back to the shrine room soon- not because it was almost role call time, you just didn't wanna be in Joey's office any longer than you had to be- when something clicks behind you and a muffled but loud familiar voice is heard. It causes your stomach to flip.

"I know how much this part means to ya, Susie. Alice means a lot to me too. Heck, all of my characters do!"

You slowly turn, looking at Alice. She held one of those tapes in her large gloved hands, listening giddily as your murderer invites you to his little 'ceremony'. It takes everything in you not to flip. She doesn't know any better, You remind yourself again. Still, you can't help but ball your hands into fists and grit your teeth.

When the tape ends, she turns and opens her mouth to speak when she sees the look on your face. Her excitement is quickly turned to confusion. "...Susie, are you alright..?"

"He.. I just.." You try to muster up the right words to say to her when you suddenly feel something drip onto your shoulder. You look around, and curse under your breath when you see that the walls and ceiling are beginning to drip dark green ink. He must've heard the tape playing. Thinking fast, you quickly scoop your angel up and sprint out of the office and through the hall. She lets out a startled cry when you grab her and holds onto your shirt for dear life.

You didn't think straight at all during the escape back to the workshop. Normally you would have at least hid out in a Miracle Station until the Ink Demon left, but all you could think about was running. He stopped chasing when you neared Level 9.

Still, you kept running, gripping a startled Alice tightly in your arms.

-

It's not long before you're back in the shrine room. Slamming the door, you set Alice down and put your hands on your knees, taking a minute to catch your breath. Her voice is shaky when she speaks. "What the heck was THAT all about???"

It's a good thirty seconds before you can look back up at her, and she's still holding that god damned tape. You hold one of your clawed hands out to her. "Give it." You hissed, and she quickly did as she was told, surprised by the tone of your voice.

You stand up straight and throw the tape onto the ground, stomping on it with your foot. Once sure it was completely broken, you look back up at Alice, who had backed away just a smidge. She looked...afraid. You stare at her for a moment, and then sigh.

After kicking the smashed pieces a bit you stumble over to the couch and sit, putting your head in your hands. It takes a few moments, but you feel Alice come sit next to you, putting a hand on your arm. At least she isn't upset, you think.

You turn your head a bit to look at her out of the corner of your eye. "I'm… I'm sorry, Al, I just… I didn't want ya hearin' that.." You manage to say. She frowns.

"It's.. It's alright. I just don't understand why.." Her voice trails off. You sit up and inhale. You suppose there's no use keeping it from her any longer, but you prayed it wouldn't cause her to react the way you feared.

"Joey promised me," You begin, your head lowering as your raspy voice started to shake. "He promised me he'd bring you right back to me if I just did what he said. All he had done before then was lie to me, manipulate me, say things behind closed doors- and I still believed him. I was so desperate- I did absolutely everything I could to not lose you, and now I have to live like this for the rest of eternity. Haven't you wondered why I look like this? I let him end my life for you, Alice."

You couldn't look at her. Memories of Joey's manipulation came flooding back into your mind as you spoke, and you hadn't realized that inky tears had begun pouring down your face until you finished speaking. You feel a gloved hand move to lift your head, and were now face to face with the angel. She has a sad, guilt-ridden smile on her face and it causes your dead heart to shatter into millions of pieces. She would try to hide it, but you knew better.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Susie.." Alice wraps her arms around your neck, nuzzling her cheek against yours. Her voice is soft, and she presses a kiss to what's left of your mangled lips. "You didn't deserve any of this.."

You wrap your arms around her waist, burying your face into her shoulder and grabbing at her dress. "Oh, Al, you- You don't know all the horrible things I've done because of all this.." You cry, beginning to rock with her slowly. "I.. I took so many innocent lives for my own gain.. I'm so glad you weren't here twenty years ago, otherwise I, I might've-" 

She shakes her head, her big cartoon hand rubbing the back of your head as she shushes you softly. "It's alright, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be alright." Your angel lifts your face again, giving you another kiss- a longer one. Your eye is only open for a brief moment before you kiss her back, but you think you saw tears running down her cheeks as well. The two of you sit there like that for a couple long minutes.

Before you know it, Alice is pulling away from you. She wipes her eyes then looks back at you with a smile, sniffling.

"Well, uh.. M-Maybe we should go back to bed now, Suze. We sure had a rough night tonight, and ya got work in the morning." She says. You nod your head at her, not saying anything.

Laying down on the couch, you shift until you're comfortable, Alice crawling up on top of you and cuddling up against you. You put an arm around her and close your eye. "G'night, Al. I love you."

The angel is silent for a few moments before she responds. "I love ya too, Suze. Sweet dreams." You almost wanna snort at her response.

These next few days are gonna be rough.


End file.
